My Brother
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Series of oneshot's exploring Will and Robins relationship. Requests welcome! Chapter 2: Stolen arrows and Will's ticklish?
1. Chapter 1

After Robin had married Marian everything had returned to normal in the forest. Well as normal as it could be living in the forest that is. Robin and Will even had a good relationship, still some bumps, but over all pretty good considering. Speaking of Will, he had become more open, not like less quick to react wise, no. He became easier to get along with, more fun to hang around. Although he was always getting himself into trouble. At one point Robin had threatened to tie him to a tree but Will had laughed and said he would have to catch him first and took off running.

Unfortunately for Will his brother had caught him. So he ended up being tied to a tree for hours until Lady Marian had taken pity on him a cut him down. After that he had made a promise to try and get in less trouble. But he was just a troublemaker at best, but he did try. For his sake being he didn't want to be tied to a tree again.

Even the camp had become more open to travelers. Of course they had to be checked out first to make sure they meant no harm, but besides that all was well. Most of the travelers favorite part was at night when all were seated around the fire and told stories of their adventures. It was peaceful. One traveler named Phil had noted the way Wulf and Little John sat together on a log not far from the flame, Azeem sat leaning against a tree, Robin Hood and Lady Marian sat together (Robin leaning against the tree and the Lady leaning against his chest), Will Scarlet sat in one of the lower branches his right foot swinging back and forth lightly kicking Robin in the shoulder. And among them many other merrymen scattered around the fire. Phil was the one to point out the fact that even though Robin was now a Lord (since he married Lady Marian and all) that he still allowed peasants such as Will to kick him. Imagine Phil's surprise at the response he received. Oh that had been a night, even Will still laughed at the memory of the mans face.

***Flashback***

Everyone was quiet. Some were sharing stories of adventures to the young, but most were quiet. Phil was a stranger among them. He was just passing through when he was invited to stay the night in camp. At first he had been against it, but then he started to think differently travelling through the forest in the dark. So in the end he had decided he would take up the offer and stay, it was just a night after all. It was a large fire, not too big but not too small. The merrymen were spread out around it. John and Wulf were together on a log ( his wife with their younger children), Azeem was sitting against a rock, and Robin was leaning against a tree with the Lady Marian leaning against his chest. The ever energetic Will Scarlet sat in the low hanging branch above them swing his foot back and forth lightly kicking the Lords shoulder, however Robin didn't seem to mind. In fact when ever Will kicked him hard enough to make shake his shoulder the Lord would just shake hi head and smile.

But it left Phil raving. Who was the common street peasant to be kicking one of his Lords.

"My Lord why is it you are allowing this peasant to kick you in the shoulder like that?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up as if waiting for Robins barked a laugh and made a mock of him.

"Yes Robin why is it you let a peasant like me kick you like this"

Just for emphasis he kicked the same shoulder roughly making the rest of the merrymen burst out into laughter. This only confused Phil even more. He looked around and looked back at Robin. But the man was laughing as well.

"My Lord?"

Robin stopped laughing and looked down at him.

"Oh yes my apologies Phil. This is Will"

He reached up and grabbed the swinging foot and pulled. Will stopped laughing and yelped as he fell off his tree branch. He gave a thud as he landed next to Robin, who threw his arms around the younger mans shoulder and pulled him into his side,

"He is my little brother"

Phil's eyes widened as he looked from Robin to Will. He could see the resemblance. Will was Robin's brother, now it all made sense.

"I am sorry my Lord I did not know"

"That's right you better be sorry"

Everyone looked over at Will who was grinning like a mad man. Robin chuckled and ruffled his brothers hair, who swatted at the offending hand.

"Will"

"Yes"

"Be quiet"

"Rude much"

"Will"

The kid gave an exaggerated sigh and laid his head against his older brothers shoulder.

"Fine"

Robin shook his head and turned his attention back to Phil.

"It is quite alright Phil. But it would be good to remember that everyone is an equal, no one is of higher standing except the king."

**End Flashback**

Once Phil had left they never had many problems like that. Things were pretty calm. Until Will found himself trouble again.

* * *

SO I saw the movie awhile ago and thought there should have been more Will and Robin moments. I mean they find out there brothers and BAM that's it... SO I wanna explore the possibilities of their relationship! Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

SO just to clearify, I'm putting Will around like 15 or 16 even though I know that's probably way off... but I don't care!

SO but ya I don't own Robin hood or anything to do with him and the movie.. Which sucks!

But now with out further author notes...

* * *

It started out like any normal day. They woke up, they hunted, then they just kind of hung out (or trained either or). As the months progressed they had more visitors and even some that wanted to learn to be a better archer. Or just learn their way of life. In all honesty according to Will it sucked, and he wasn't afraid to share his opinion never had he ever thought of stealing or at least hiding Robins bow. He wasn't stupid, he knew his brother would kill him. Or make sure his precious bow was OK and then kill him. And to be quiet honest Will was to young to die. But he was still Will so he couldn't really argue with that. He probably would take them one day. So naturally when one of the visitors had said they would love it if Robin would show them some techniques on firing an arrow and the very mans bow ended up missing it was obviously blamed on Will. That day wasn't one they would soon forget.

It started in the morning like any other. A small group passing through had stopped and stayed on the invitation of Robin and The Merri-men. The had just finished introductions when one of the small boys in the group had asked Robin if he himself would be so nice as to show him to to fire an arrow so straight. Robin being the generous man he was (Will would be quick to respond 'Uhm That's a matter of opinion') agreed much to the young boys happiness.

"Just wait here and I'll go get my arrows and help you"

The boy was still silent in amazement and could only just nod. Robin shook his head smiling and turned to make for his and Marian's hut. The sound of rummaging could be heard before Robin reappeared a scowl on his face and arrow-less. HE marched over to Marian and asked in a forced calm voice.

"Love Have you seen my dear younger brother or by chance my arrows?"

Lady Marian smiled and nodded. She turned from the mother of the young boy and pointed to the farther end of camp.

"Robin I do believe I last saw Will over there, as for your arrows. If I remember correctly Will was walking over there with them hidden under his jacket, very poorly I might add."

She said that last part in particularly loud so the said offender could hear if it went by the response of and indignant 'I heard that'. Said young man came walking out of the bushes towards the group, but stopped upon seeing his older brothers face. He completely ignored the newcomers and focused on his older brothers every movement.

"What have I walked into?"

Robin thanks Marian with look and turned to stalk over to his younger brother. Will gulped and started to back-away slowly, completely missing how everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to see how this was going to unfold, some friends he thought.

"Will where are my arrows?"

Will smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um aren't they in your hut?"

"No. Apparently my thief of a baby brother has decided to steal them. Now where are they?"

Will gulped again and kept back away slowly.

"I-I have no idea what your talking a-about"

Robin didn't look convinced and that made Will panic. He was so going to die.

"Robin, brother, lets not do anything rash. Lets think this through"

Robin stalked closer to Will, whose eyes darted around looking for an escape.

"Oh I have thought about it. And a certain dear little brother of mine is about to die. Any last words?"

"Umm innocent until proven guilty..."

"Your guilty"

Will yelped and jumped around his brother and tried to make a run for it only to have his brother jump at him and both of them tumbling to the ground. The only difference being Will was on the bottom and Robins hands were skittering across his ribs.

"No stop stop"

Robin smirked and shook his head not stopping for a moment.

"Not until you tell me where you hid my arrows."

"NEVER!"

But unfortunately Will and his tickling ribs and sides didn't stand a chance and he was soon shouting that they were in the bushes he had walked out of. Robin chuckled and got up to retrieve them. ON his way back to the younger boy he stopped and pulled Will up, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and continued walking towards where he had left the now fish faced child.

"You going to watch me teach?"

"And watch you embarrass yourself in the end?"

"Hey!"

Robin ruffled Will's hair as his kid brother ducked under his arm and ran to the clearing. Sometime later he disappeared in the tree's but the whole time Robin was teaching he would hear a certain someone commenting on every single word he spoke.

* * *

So yah I'm tired so I don't know how this turned out... tell me what you thought anyways! Any ideas for future chapters are much appreciated!


End file.
